Before the storm
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Nami's lost this time, and right before Zoro's proposal. Can Zoro find the woman who always ends up finding him? Zoro/Nami, 50 sentences for the "1sentence" lj comm.


**Title**: Before the storm

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Pairing**: Zoro Roronoa x Nami

**Theme** **set**: Gamma

**Rating**: PG

**Warning[s]**: Blood and cussing.

**Notes**: Yay! ZoNa! I knew that eventually I would do one of these about them XD Also, at #41, it wasn't that Robin didn't want to hear, it's just that being pressed against the rest is very unlike her. Instead, she would just stand there and listen with her 'Oreja Fluer', don't you think? XD Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>#01 - Ring<p>

Before leaving his room, Zoro took a last look at the gorgeous diamond ring he had adquired at the last island; not only was it beautiful, but it was shiny and fancy, which would suit her in every possible way, it was simply perfect.

#02 - Hero

"Don't try to be a hero and watch your back, moron" teased Nami as she pulled out her Clima Tact and the marine ships came closer and closer; then the two of them agreed that Zoro wouldn't become the hero if Nami agreed not to be the damsel in distress.

#03 - Memory

As they headed towards the battle, with Nami warning them that a storm would come soon and they should finish this before it struck, Zoro couldn't help but remember the first time he smelled her now very familiar smell... tangerines... money... who knew he would eventually like those things so much?

#04 - Box

Nami had been able to barely dodge a marine's blade, but instead of using her usual techniques she delivered a powerful punch to his face -like she was playing box or something- and completely knock him out cold; watching the scene, Zoro felt suddenly proud for a reason he didn't quite comprehend.

#05 - Run

"The storm's going to strike now, and it's huge; everyone back to the ship now!" commanded Nami, while marines flew everywhere and the wind started blowing each time more and more until it was too much; the storm had arrived.

#06 - Hurricane

"_Idiots_ pay attention to me, I'm serio-" Nami's rant was interrupted when the storm unexpectedly intensified; the force of the cyclone was too strong for her to bear and it sent her flying into the air, while Zoro could only watch his worst nightmare become a reality.

#07 - Wings

The swordsman was running so fast, for a moment the marines thought he had sprouted wings, but no, he was just running as quickly as his legs allowed him to do so, running after the person he loved the most, the person who was being carried away extremely fast.

#08 - Cold

The ocean was colder than expected, but it wasn't like it mattered as Nami had supposedly landed somewhere in there, and Zoro swam against the furious currents in search for the navigator, for his navigator... while, hundreds of metres away, said navigator lost consciousness and was carried away by the furious waves.

#09 - Red

The first thing she felt when her eyes opened was that she was bleeding, but she didn't know exactly where -or how, for that matter- and touched herself slowly until she reached her back -which was a painful task to perform for her, since it involved a lot of moving and her body felt incredibly numb- and then looked at her hand, it was red... and she felt like passing out again.

#10 - Drink

"Have this, marimo" Sanji handed the swordsman a hot beverage, but he didn't react, he didn't even move his dark eyes from the ocean, lost in thought... and Sanji knew who was the protagonist of those thoughts, as much as it had pained him to know of that relationship at first, if it made Nami-san happy, then it had to be a good thing, and he was no one to prevent Nami-san from being happy after all... and it pained him even more to see his nakama in this state... not that he would ever admit it, of course.

#11 - Midnight

"Stay out here all you want, shithead, it won't bring her back..." said the cook, taking a drag of his cigarette, then looking upwards, towards the beautiful moon that iluminated the lovely star-filled night "only we can bring her back, so stop angst-ing like an idiot and come to hear the plan our amazingly beautiful Robin-chan is explaining."

#12 - Temptation

Nami was tempted to drop it all and just stay there, slowly bleeding to death, but she the image of a smiling Zoro -something she hadn't seen before they started going out- managed to make her avoid temptation and slowly crawl her way towards the seemingly deserted island in search for help.

#13 - View

At first, she thought it was a dream, it was dark and she was tired after all... but as she crawled further and the hut came into full view, she knew she wasn't dreaming, there was still hope and it was right there, in the form of a precarious little hut!

#14 - Music

There was soft, smooth jazz playing inside the hut, so she expected someone to be there, but it was deserted... instead, she found bandages, antibiotics, and various other medical supplies she needed so desesperately, lucky!

#15 - Silk

Nami got rid of her beautiful and comfortable clothes -which were made of very expensive silk, yet they were bloody and completely ruined- to try on some clothes she found inside the hut; a green skirt inside there was made of the same material as Zoro's haramaki, and she could only remember his face when she wore it for the first time, priceless!

#16 - Cover

She knew she shouldn't, not only was she lost in a mysterious island but she was in a house whose owner she did not know, but she threw herself inside the bed, quickly covered herself with the sheets and, as expected, she fell asleep instantly; and as expected, she dreamt about him.

#17 - Promise

"Zoro..." she mumbled, caressing his green hairs as if they were real, they felt so real "don't worry... I'm safe... I promise I'll make it back to you... I promise..."

#18 - Dream

Zoro woke up to find himself reaching towards the ceiling, his hand poised as if to grab something, something that wasn't there anymore...

#19 - Candle

Now completely awake and with her injuries not making her want to scream in pain with every step, Nami took a candle, lit it up, and walked out of the place.

#20 - Talent

After two days of wondering around the island, she was about to confirm it as deserted when she stumbled upon the old man who happened to own the hut, he was about to yell at her and attack her when he noticed her talent as a cartographer; the map she had drew of the island to help herself had saved her life and granted her free medical treatment from this retired doctor.

#21 - Silence

Robin had entered the crow's nest to begin her watch duty tonight... yet she could only stand there, silent, undetected, as she observed the green-haired swordsman stare down at her Clima Tact, the one she had dropped when she was blown away, the one she treasured very much and that he would keep safe for her...

#22 - Journey

Observing the window in front of her, the archeologist decided to break her silence rule "get ready to disembark, swordsman-san, we must inspect the island ahead of us."

#23 - Fire

"Fire Ring Archipielago" the old man informed "this is island number ten, the last one of them, that's why it's completely deserted... my real house is in island eight, with my family, do you want to come with me?"

#24 - Strength

Zoro was a strong man, a very strong man wanted by the government, yet all his strenght melted when they arrived at the deserted island, his hopes faded to the ground as they inspected the unhabited hut.

#25 - Mask

Discreet as always, Nami snatched a mask from a regular shop she had spotted them and used it to hide her identity, since she had already seen various marines around, which couldn't be a good sign; also discreetly, she stole one of their wanted posters... they had plenty of them, but for her -who had no pictures with her of that green-haired person that motioned her to stay alive- it was something precious she just _needed_ to have with her for some unexplicable reason, and with that thought in her mind she hurried to where the old man waited for her.

#26 - Ice

She felt suddenly cold, as if she had been stabbed with a huge piece of ice instead of that fearful knife that was making it's way through Nami's chest as the old man mumbled apologies and the marines advanced towards her.

#27 - Fall

As she fell backwards, Nami remembered how she actually got to that situation... and she remembered the night before the storm, before the fight... Zoro was suspiciously nervous and when she asked, he revealed there was something he needed to ask, but he decided to wait until tomorrow to ask her; a sad smile formed on her face, maybe she would never get to know what the question was.

#28 - Forgotten

Nami would never be able to forget how many times Zoro had saved her; it was impossible to count them though... it was a pity he wouldn't get to her this time, this time maybe she was at last forgotten...

#29 - Dance

In perfect rhythm and timing, as if it was some sort of synchronized dance only he knew, Zoro had been able to unshed two swords and cut through two marines in the blink of an eye, only to spin around at the perfect moment to catch the falling navigator before her numb body impacted against the floor.

#30 - Body

"Zoro..." was all she could mumble before her eyes definitively closed and she lost consciousness; Zoro's whole body shivered for a moment until he realized she was still breathing... and he planned to keep it that way!

#31 - Sacred

He carefully put Nami down, keeping her perfectly still, with a delicacy he didn't even know he possessed, as if she was the most precious and sacred thing in the world; and in a certain way, she was... at least in his world.

#32 - Farewells

"I hope you are ready to leave this world" Zoro's cold voice was slow and soft, but it was the most threatening sound the marines had heard in their whole lives.

#33 - World

Nami tried to figure out what was going on while the world spun around her, the icy cold sensation transforming swiftly into a terribly hot feeling at the point where the blood rushed off her body... yet her eyes were still able to catch it... that box that slipped off him... there was no mistaking it, it was from the ring shop on the last island...

#34 - Formal

_"What, are you deciding to go formal?" teased Nami as she observed him; Zoro had froze on his tracks as she caught him glancing at a jewelry, Robin could only chuckle and left the two behind as Zoro began to excuse himself._

#35 - Fever

"Zoro, she's already got a fever, this could be life-threatening... I'm taking her to the Sunny!" yelled Chopper as he picked up the injured navigator; the swordsman just nodded, but motioned him to hurry with a deadly glare as marines kept dying around him.

#36 - Laugh

"Relax, Nami will be fine Zoro... one day we'll look back at this and laugh our asses off!" Usopp assured him, laughing nerviously as they all waited outside the infirmary, all except Robin, who had been chosen as the nurse since Chopper needed assistance, and Zoro had felt hurt about that... he couldn't even help in the slightest... all he could do was have faith in Chopper skills, even if he didn't believe in faith.

#37 - Lies

As Usopp assured him that, the sniper was sure that he wasn't just lying again; Chopper would heal Nami and she would be fine and Zoro would kiss her and everything would go back to normal... or at least what's called normal in this ship... right?

#38 - Forever

After what felt like an eternity, the little doctor came out and confirmed that Nami was out of danger; however she had only one request, to see the, Chopper quoted, 'green-haired moron'.

#39 - Overwhelmed

Zoro was overwhelmed with joy when he saw that Nami was safe and sound, but his joy didn't last more than seconds before she was able to move and direct a punch to his gut, effectively putting him on his knees due to the pain... same old, same old...

#40 - Whisper

In a faint voice -it was more of a tiny whisper, to be honest- she just said "yes", while the tears on her face contrasted greatly with her big smile.

#41 - Wait

Time seemed to stop as the meaning behind Nami's words struck him -the ring she was now wearing, having been retrieved by Chopper before picking her up, really helped to understand though- and they just stared at each other with a smile while, on the other side of the door, all of their nakamas (save Robin) where pressed against the door waiting for a reaction.

#42 - Talk

"We can talk about preparations and all that stuff later woman, just get healed already" laughed the swordsman, watching the navigator struggle to get free of Chopper's bandages and reach the pen and paper next to the bed, claiming there was so much to do and plan.

#43 - Search

Finally, the crazy, desesperate search for the navigator was over, and for once Zoro was able to sleep with no worries; actually, he was able to sleep at all.

#44 - Hope

She cussed and rested her head against the pillow; Chopper wasn't a maigican or anything after all, and all she could do was hope she would finish recovering soon so she could hug the moronic marimo she missed so much...

#45 - Eclipse

The eclipse looked beautiful from what she could see from her room, through the room's window... but she was positive that it would be even more beautiful if her fiancé was there to watch it with her... fiancé... she smiled at that thought, it sure sounded beautiful, even more than the eclipse...

#46 - Gravity

Against every law of gravity and any other logical stuff of the sort, the cook was able to kick him in the face even through he was wrapped in the blanket; Sanji just muttered a quick 'Nami-san wants to see you' and walked away, looking depressed.

#47 - Highway

"Oi, this isn't the highway bro, slow down!" yelled Franky as the swordsman made his way to the sick bay as fast as it was humanly possible.

#48 - Unknown

The door of the infirmary was still closed and Zoro still stood outside; he didn't know what waited for him in there, a furious Nami, a lovely Nami, a sweet Nami, a hormonal Nami... but he still wanted to find out how much she meant yes previously... and so, he took one decisive step to the unknown and entered.

#49 - Lock

As Zoro took in the room's new appearance (he was pretty sure the candles and the big bed _weren't_ there when he came in last time), he heard the door being locked from the inside behind him, and a soft voice whispered to his ear " I missed you, future husband..."

#50 - Breathe

"Relax, cook-san, they'll come out for air eventually" commented Robin casually two days later; the cook had spent the entire afternoon waiting for the navigator to come out, yet that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.


End file.
